


Catch Meeee!

by TrashySwitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Teases Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Fluff, M/M, lee!virgil, ler!roman, ticklefic, tumblr: ask-prinxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: The boys started off watching a movie. Next thing they know, they're floating around the room and having a one-sided tickle fight! There is just no telling where a date night will go.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 16





	Catch Meeee!

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was suggested by @thatweirdemonightmere on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy this Prinxiety fic!

Virgil and Roman were sitting on the couch, enjoying an underrated movie together. The movie? Rango! Even though the movie was somewhat dark, it was still a fun western. Virgil enjoyed how dark and unique all the characters looked, while Roman enjoyed the story of identity and the funny jokes within it. One of his favorite characters was probably the singing and playing owl band in between the scenes. He also found the cactus bottle to be a hilarious part and enjoyed the weird and trippy hallucinations. And of course, no one could forget that Johnny Depp voiced Rango and did amazing voicing the role. So, there was that.

“Man...Imagine being forced to live without water.” Virgil told him. 

Roman groaned. “I could not IMAGINE. Water is the most underappreciated resource known to MAN.” Roman reacted. 

Virgil looked over. “Water is used for everything! It’s used for cooking, it’s used for cleaning, it’s used for hygiene, it’s basically used for living.” Virgil explained. 

“Plants, animals, humans, bugs, even bacteria use it! No one would be able to live without water.” Roman added. 

“Get this: Logan told me earlier that it’s possible to be allergic to water.” Virgil told him. 

Roman sat up and turned to face the emo. “What?!” 

“It’s true! I’m not kidding.” Virgil told him. 

“Can’t be! We just explained all the things we need water for! How can a person be ‘allergic’ to a liquid that’s constantly used?! How do they stay hydrated?! How to they get clean?! How do they LIVE?!” Roman asked. 

Virgil decided to look it up on his phone. “Aquagenic Urticaria, aka Water Allergy, is a rare form of allergy in which hives develop on the skin after contact with water, regardless of temperature.” He read. “People with the Water Allergy are able to drink water, but can have an allergic reaction to bathing/showering, sweating, crying, and rainfall.” Virgil read further. 

Roman felt his own arms. “Oh gosh…” 

Virgil decided to read further. “A substance dissolved in water enters the skin and causes an immune response.” He read. “So...similar to a peanut allergy.” Virgil added on the side before continuing to read. “The hives are not caused by the water itself, but are rather caused by an allergen hidden within the water. An interaction between water and a substance hidden in/on the skin, creates a toxic material that gives them hives.” Virgil read. 

Roman looked at him. “Sooooo...don’t live in Canada, Ireland or the UK. The UK and Ireland constantly create rainfall, and snow is basically frozen water.” Roman suggested. 

“Yeah...I’d suggest either living in Las Vegas, Arizona or California due to its little rainfall.” Virgil told Roman, looking at his own phone. 

“Alright.” Roman replied. 

After a while of just watching the movie, Roman looked over at Virgil with a smile. “Hey Virgil.” 

“Hm?” Virgil looked over. 

“Wanna know something that’s cooler than water?” Roman asked. 

Virgil grew a small smile. “Sure.” 

Roman conjured up some water bubbles. The water bubbles started floating around them, while the two boys stayed put on the couch. 

Virgil’s eyes widened with wonder as he brought a finger up to one of the water bubbles. Amazingly, the water bubble didn’t pop when his finger touched it! Instead, the water bubble coated his finger in a layer of water. 

Virgil looked at his own wet finger and giggled. “It’s floating water!” 

“It’s zero gravity water!” Roman explained briefly. 

Virgil laughed. “If it’s zero gravity, then why aren’t we floating too?” Virgil asked. 

“Do you want to float?” Roman suggested. 

“Yes! That would be amazing!” Virgil replied. 

“Alright!” Roman snapped his fingers and in no time, the two of them were floating! Their bodies were completely zero gravity, while the surrounding furniture and appliances were still staying on the ground! How this was actually happening, Virgil would never know. 

“WHOA! HAHA! I’m FLOATIIING!” Virgil declared excitedly. 

“ISN’T THIS COOL?!” Roman yelled excitedly. 

“HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS?!” Virgil asked. 

“MMMMAGIC! HAHAHA!” Roman joked. 

Virgil started swimming and floating himself up to the wall, and pushed himself off to head back to the middle at a quicker speed. “WEEEEEE!” Virgil squealed. As soon as he reached Roman, Virgil tapped his shoulder. “YOU’RE IT!” Virgil immediately pushed himself away. 

“WAIT, WHAT?! COME HERE YOU!” Roman reacted, pushing himself off the nearest wall to float to him. 

“NO WAY!” Virgil laughed. Roman was about to tag his foot, but Virgil pulled it away quickly. “HA! NICE TRY!” He teased. 

“GET BACK HERE!” Roman yelled, pushing off the sofa arm and soaring to Virgil. Roman started to do a zero gravity kartwheel, when his hand touched his head. “YOU’RE IT!” 

“NOOOO!” Virgil reacted dramatically. “I CAN’T TURN AROUND!” Virgil complained with a laugh. 

Roman laughed. “GOOD!” 

“NOT GOOD!” Virgil yelled back. 

Virgil grabbed onto the top of the table and pushed off of it, accidentally knocking off a coaster in the process. “I’M COMING FOR YA!” Virgil yelled, reaching his hands out and soaring at him. 

Roman turned around and squeaked like a toddler! “OHSHITNO-!” He screamed. 

“SUPERMAN!” Virgil declared, before booping his back with his finger. “YOU’RE IT!” Virgil declared. Then, Virgil turned his feet towards the wall using a chair, and bounced off the chair very hard to soar himself across the room in record time! “WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!” 

“YOU SOUND LIKE BAYMAX!” Roman yelled. 

Virgil stopped himself against the top of the sofa and smirked. “HAIRY BABY!” Virgil shouted at him. 

Roman gasped and took off after him. “YOU FUCKIN’ TAKE THAT BACK!” Roman ordered loudly. 

“MAKE ME!” Virgil yelled back. 

Roman reached him and pulled Virgil towards him. “I CERTAINLY WILL!” Roman started skittering his fingers onto his ribs and armpits. 

“aaAAAHAHA! NOHOHOHO ROHOHOMAHAHAN!” Virgil started laughing, and pulling his legs up to his chest. 

“No what? No ‘skittering my fingers inside your super sensitive armpits’? No ‘counting all my ribs till I can’t even count myself’? Perhaps...No ‘tickling me till it’s all I know’?” Roman teased. 

“NOOOOHOHOHOHO!” Virgil begged. “NOHOHOHONE OHOHOF THAHAHAT!” 

“Okay!” Roman decided. “I’ll tickle your belly then and keep you in a constant stream of giggles!” Roman wrapped his arms around Virgil’s middle and started skittering all 10 of his fingers onto the sides of his belly. 

“Uhuhuhuh OHohohohoh! Rohohoho plehehehehease!” Virgil pleaded. 

“Please tickle you? But I am tickling you! I’m tickling you a lot!” Roman teased more. 

“Hahahahahahaha!” Virgil started to twist himself left and right, which only tickled him even more. “Nahahahahat fahahahahair!” Virgil yelled at him. 

“You want this to be fair? Okay. I’ll make it fair.” Roman used his magic to slowly turn the gravity back onto their bodies. It didn’t take long for their bodies to finally touch the ground. The moment this happened, Roman let go of Virgil and opened his arms up. “Tickle me.” 

Virgil was still a giggly mess who was getting used to being on the ground again. “Wahahait, whahahat?” Virgil looked up and widened his eyes. 

“Tickle me.” Roman told him. 

Virgil blushed and stared at him with both confusion and awe. 

“You wanted things to be fair, right? So I’m making it fair. Tickle me.” Roman told him. 

Virgil shook his head, slowly shrunk himself down and hid his face in his own arms. 

“I see...You can’t tickle me right now, cause you’re in a zero gravity lee mood.” Roman teased. 

Virgil hid his face more and started to giggle into his arms. “Noooohohohohoho!” 

“Looks like I gotta keep tickling!” Roman resumed spidering his fingers all over his belly. 

“Wahahait! AAAAHAHAhahahaha! Nuuuuhuhuhuhuhuhu!” Virgil cooed and giggled, arching his back and kicking his feet absolutely everywhere. 

“Tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle Virgey! I think the floaty spiders absolutely LOVE YOU!” Roman teased more. 

HAHAHAhahahaha! Thehehere ahahare nohohoho flohohoatihing spihihidehehehers!” Virgil yelled back. 

“Yes there are! Look!” Roman stopped tickling Virgil and unzipped Virgil’s sweater zipper. Then, he removed his hands and placed them behind his own back while small, black spiders started crawling all over his purple shirt. Virgil took a one second look at his chest, and squealed loudly! There were LITERALLY BLACK SPIDERS CRAWLING ON HIS SHIRT! 

“NOHO! NO! COHOHOME OHOHOHON! ROHOHOhoho!” Virgil shrieked! 

“Would you like the evil little spiders to stop tickle tickle tickling you?” Roman asked. 

“IHIhihihi…” Virgil took a minute to think. Did he really want them to stop? Or was he secretly enjoying them and didn’t want them to stop? He couldn’t tell at this point! 

“Too late!” Roman started skittering his fingers all over Virgil and spidered around alongside the black spiders that crawled and skittered on his belly. 

Virgil was giggling, snorting and squirming all over the place! And the crazy part? These spiders weren't even capable of being killed! These spiders were from Roman’s imagination! So, they couldn’t be killed! They could only be unconjured by Roman! “ROHOHOHO! IHIHIHI NEHEHEED AHA BREHEHEHEAK!” Virgil begged. 

“Are you sure you need a break? Or are you covering up the fact that you still want tickles?” Roman asked. 

Virgil snorted and shook his head left and right. Roman was such an evil ler! How dare he exploit the spiders! 

“NOHOHOHO MOHOHORE SPIHIHIHIDEHEHERS PLEHEHEASE!” Virgil begged. 

Roman hummed in curiosity. “Alright. I suppose I can do that.” The prince replied. 

Roman removed his skittering hands and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, the spiders disappeared into thin air and all that was left was a plain purple shirt. Virgil’s laughter quickly turned right back into giggles. 

Roman watched this man’s giggle fit with a big smile on his face. Roman absolutely adored Virgil’s laugh! It was such a fun laugh to listen to! It was bubbly, it was cutesy, it was somewhat girly and it even had snorts! It was the kind of laugh that you’d want to hear for a very long time. But, due to lung capacity and...you know, breathing...Roman would have to stop eventually so he didn’t end up killing him. 

Suddenly, Roman’s thoughts were interrupted by a few fingers grabbing his hand. Roman blinked in surprise and looked at Virgil. The emo was blushing madly as he slowly brought Roman’s hand closer and closer to his stomach. Virgil was telling Roman through his body language, that he secretly wanted some more tickles. 

Roman smiled and started tickling his belly with his other hand again. Virgil giggled and let go of the dominant hand while starting to thrash. Finally, Roman started skittering his right hand on more of Virgil’s vulnerable belly. 

“Hahahahahahahehehehehe! Yahahahahayyyy!” Virgil cheered. 

Roman giggled at that. “Such a desperate little lee! So desperate that you used your actions to ask for more? How adorable!” Roman teased. 

“Yeheheheah! Ihihihi cahahan’t sahahay thehe wohohord!” Virgil admitted. 

“You can’t say the word? What word? Kerfuffle? Farlek? Dapplequack?” Roman teased. 

Virgil started to laugh more and more at the stupid and silly words that he was coming up with. “NOHO NO NO NOHOHOHOHO!” Virgil laughed. 

“Dirple, Maybe? Wombat? Dijery-doink?” Roman asked. 

“Stahahahahap ihihihit! Thohohohose ahaharen’t ihihit!” Virgil giggled and laughed. 

“Oooooh! Is it a word I already know? Like, spider? Snort? Adooorable?” Roman asked. 

“Yehehehes! Ihihit’s aha wohohord yohohou knohohow.” Virgil replied. 

“Hmmm...Is it another word for sensitive?” Roman asked. 

Virgil bit his lip and covered up his mouth. 

“OOOOoooh! I know what it is! Tickle! It’s the word tickle! A tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle tickllllle!” Roman teased more and more. 

Virgil squawked and uncovered his face to cackle wildly! “NAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAP SAHAHAYIHIHING IHIHIT!” Virgil shouted at him. 

“Stop saying tickle? But tickle is my new favorite word! I can tickle here!” Roman tickled his sides.  
“I can tickle up here!” Roman tickled his abs.  
“I can tickle right in the middle!” Roman swirled his finger around his belly button.  
“I can even give a poke!” He poked his belly. 

Virgil threw his arms all around himself in a failed attempt to get Roman’s bloody hands away! But it was just no use! He was just wasting his energy on a tactic that doesn’t even work 90% of the time! What’s the point in doing that?! 

Finally, Virgil tapped his boyfriend’s lower arm to show that he was tapping out. Roman, happy to give him a break, stopped tickling him and started wiping off all the ghost tickles that could linger. Virgil was still all giggly and couldn’t keep himself together. Once Roman moved his hands away, Virgil curled himself up into a ball and wiggled his feet as he struggled to regain his composure. 

“You...doing okay?” Roman asked. 

Suddenly, Roman was grabbed and pulled down with him. Roman started giggling into Virgil’s shoulder as he was snuggled and hugged tightly by the flustered emo. 

“You are such a cutie. You know that?” Roman told him. 

Virgil giggled more and shook his head. “Ahaham nohohot.” Virgil protested. 

“You certainly are!” Roman replied. 

“Aham not! I’m nahahat cuhuhuhute!” Virgil protested back. 

Roman giggled. “You’re super cute. You just don’t see it.” Roman booped his nose with a smirk. 

Virgil shook his head and nuzzled into Roman’s chest. “Ahaham not.” 

“Am too.” Roman argued back. 

“StAAHAP! I’M NOT! CUTE!” Virgil whined like a toddler. 

“Oh? So I’m completely wrong then?” Roman asked, sounding playful and offended at once. 

Virgil started to giggle more as he nodded. 

...Let’s just say that the cuddling didn’t last much longer after that...


End file.
